The broad objectives of the proposed research are to elucidate pathways of metabolic activation and detoxification of conjugated dienes, and to characterize the biochemical and chemical mechanisms by which conjugated dienes exert toxicological effects. Current research involves characterization by DNA and hemoglobin adducts and confirmation of the synthesis of chemical compounds. This information is needed in order to understand the biochemical basis of target-organ selectivity and species variability. (NIH ES 06841).